Talk:Onslaught
Corrections Onslaught is NOT a modified R/C Car it was scratch built by me and the motor is 24v not 36v. Regards Woody--Woodygb 14:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :If you say so, but you must learn to Wiki format properly. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 19:52, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Problem with statement As it stands, the Onslaught page states, in its Series 4 description, that its motor problems were so long-term that it wasn't able to compete in Robot Wars Extreme. It also states that it was able to compete in the Sumo and Annihilator because it occured before the heat. However, there is one major problem with this statement. As we all remember, the final of the aforementioned annihilator had Razer turn on Matilda once she had flipped Onslaught onto its side. We now know that the producers had wanted Razer to destroy Matilda so they could rebuild her for Series 5. And this is the issue...if Matilda really was that badly destroyed, then the annihilator must have been one of the last, if not the very last, events to have been filmed. After all, we do see her in the semi-finals. And since Onslaught is there, the whole idea of it being unfixable for Extreme goes straight out of the window. CrashBash (talk) 17:50, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :It's an interesting theory, but weren't there two of each of the original House Robots? Perhaps they just used the spare. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I like the theory, but I would refute the claim about Extreme on the sole basis that Onslaught competed in Series 5 which was filmed at the same time. Matt Talk to me 07:41, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I think, in all likelihood, the statement about Extreme is probably not true. Most roboteers seem able to fix their robots relatively quickly, and I doubt it would take a matter of months to get it working. Plus, as Matt says, Onslaught competed in Series 5. Christophee (talk) 12:49, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Series Record A while ago, I added a quote to the top of the Series 5 section of the Robot History, which was JP basically listing Onslaught's track record. Would it be a good idea if the second half of that quote were put in the Series Record section of the page? Datovidny (talk) 14:42, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :I like it where it is. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:09, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Series 5 Image I'm fine with the main article image that we have of Onslaught, however, could we add another image onto the wiki, of one of the older versions of that image, so that the front of the robot is more visible? Datovidny (talk) 20:18, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :I see no problem with that. Which of the old images do you think would be best? Christophee (talk) 12:11, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I was considering what was the second image that went under the name File:Onslaught.jpg, where it is in the arena. Datovidny (talk) 15:20, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Who would win? I was just thinking and who would win in a fight between Onslaught and Run Away? Sam (BAZINGA) 16:46, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :Onslaught, Why? Jimlaad43(talk) 17:25, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::No reason, I just wondered who would win if they fought. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:31, October 11, 2013 (UTC)